bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skrall
The Skrall were a savage, brutal sub-species of the Glatorian, living on Bara Magna. History Early History Following their creation, the Skrall originally lived in an area to the far north of Bara Magna. The Skrall were divided into three seperate classes there; the Leader Class, the Elite Class, and the Warrior Class. During the Core War, the Leader Skrall and the Elemental Lord of Rock led Skrall in the battle. Post Core War When The Shattering occured, the Bota Magna area that the Skrall had resided in was forced out of the ground by an Energized Protodermis burst that slit the planet into three segments. Much to the Skrall's dismay, they were cut off from their homeland. As a result, the Skrall were left open to Baterra attacks as they began to take residence in the land that surrounded their former home. However, as the Baterra attacks began to occur more frequently, members of the Leader Class were soon picked off and killed by their enemies until Tuma was the only one remaining. At this point he ordered the Skrall retreated South, away from the Baterra menace. Migration South Tuma led the Skrall as they migrated further south. The Skrall soon took up residence in Roxtus and made attempts to set up connections with the other Tribes. The Skrall swiftly forgot about the Baterra threat and joined the Glatorian Social System. However, it soon became apparent that the Skrall were much better warriors than the Glatorian and began to dominate the Arena Matches that settled Colonial Dispites. As the Skrall began to win all of the Arena Matches, Tuma began to consider the other Tribes as inferior to the Skrall. As a result he began to make Arena Combat in Roxtus harder and began forming alliances with Bone Hunters as well as capturing and training Vorox. As Glatorian from other tribes ventured to Roxtus for arena matches, the Skrall would always win. Few Glatorian returned from Roxtus, and those who did swore never to return. Domination of Bara Magna A Skrall patrol was dispatched to the western ruins in search for an ancient relic known as the Book of Certavus. Unsuccessful, they returned empty-handed and were punished by their leader Tuma, forced to feed a beast of burden known as a Spikit. The beast quickly made the offending Skrall its meal. As part of his plan of domination, Tuma sent a Skrall to the village Vulcanus in order to get rights to an oasis. Tuma knew that the Jungle tribe Desperately needed water and had the Skrall defeat the Jungle tribe fighter, Gresh, in order to weaken the economy. After the Skrall won the battle they met with an informant, who gave him details of a trade caravan leaving from the village of Tajun. The Skrall went back to Roxtus and gave the information to Tuma. Tuma instructed the Skrall to leak this information to one of the prisoners then release Him hoping that they would be captured by Bone Hunters and give the information in exchange for a safe passage home. Tuma wanted the Bone Hunters to capture the caravan themselves and save the Rock Tribe the trouble. Then one night, Tuma was visited by a patrol leader of the Skrall that showed proof of being attacked and asked him on what happened. He learned that a Skrall patrol had been attacked by the rogue Glatorian Malum and also a pack of Vorox, who had then escaped. He ordered the patrol leader to get fresh Rock Steeds and a few warriors to capture the rouge Glatorian Malum alive so that an union could be arranged. A Skrall patrol leader acquired a parchment copy of the Bone Hunters plans to raid Vulcanus after a representative was sent. When his patrol was north of the Skrall River, they were ambushed by the ex-Glatorian Malum and a pack of Vorox. Malum and the Vorox fled into the sands, leaving the patrol to return to Roxtus. The patrol leader informed Tuma, who assigned him to take a dozen Skrall and Rock Steeds to capture Malum. A Skrall's seal was purchased by an Agori that was sent by Raanu asking that it help aid in the defense of Vulcanus against the daily raids by Bone Hunters. The Skrall made it clear that a large payment was the only way to achieve it's agreement, and that any other talk would lead to violence. A Battle in the Sky A large group of Skrall banded together to take revenge on the Glatorian. They witnessed the arrival of Teridax and the start of the Battle in the Sky. The Skrall took advantage of the Glatorian watching the battle to attack them. Abilities and Personality There are a number of different classes of the Skrall each with their own unique abilities and physique. One of these classes is one comprised of the leaders and the rulers. The members of this class are bulkier and are much stronger than the other classes. After the assault by mysterious shape shifters, all but one of these leaders were destroyed, leaving Tuma as a sole commander of the Skrall. Another class is the elite forces, stronger and more intelligent than the average soldiers. Thus, most of them were named, like Stronius. There was also a smaller, but more abundant class that act as the soldiers. These Skrall were considerably faster and stronger than most other species on Bara Magna, and were frequent victors in combat. Individuals of the soldier class, as a whole, did not distinguish themselves from the tribe, though some unique individuals did, and subsequently earned themselves a name. Skrall were nasty in person and grew very arrogant due to their many winning streaks in the arenas. Female Skrall (also known as Sisters of the Skrall) also exist, though the two genders have lived separated from each other for many millennia, and despise the presence of each other. Female Skrall don't usually fight, and conceal themselves in hoods. Their faces are said to be grey. They possess powerful Psionics powers, taught to them by the Great Being Angonce. Tools As was the law for Glatorian fighting in Arena Matches, Skrall fighters wielded Thornax Launchers. Male Skrall were also known to carry Rotating Saw Blade Shields and Swords that featured tribal designs. However, Female Skrall did not usually carry any weapons or wear armor as they were able to rely on their Mental Abilities rather than Physical Abilities. The only exception to this would be the Female Skrall who served as guards to the Sisters' Fortress; who carried staffs. Known Skrall Leader Class *The Elemental Lord of Rock. *Tuma *Other leader class Skrall who were killed by the Baterra. Elite Skrall *Stronius *Other elite Skrall who took part to the Battle of Roxtus. Warrior Class *Branar *A unit of Skrall who were with Branar and were killed by a Baterra in a Vorox hunt. *A Skrall who defeated Gresh in a recent arena match *A Skrall patrol leader who told Tuma of the Bone Hunter invasion of Tajun in Empire of the Skrall and later led an asault on Malum and his pack of Vorox *Eleven Skrall who battled Malum's Vorox. Six were ripped apart, another was hit by one of their spears. *An army of Skrall that invaded and conquered Atero. Set Information *The Skrall set was first released in the 2009 winter and contained 50 pieces and as item number 8978. This set also contained a Thornax and a life counter. *A Stronius set was released in Summer 2009. *The Skrall was released again in the winter of 2010 as one of the Bionicle Stars and as item number 7136. This set included 21 pieces and included a piece of Golden Armor. Category:Glatorian Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Rock Tribe Category:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:2010 Category:Species Category:Skrall Category:2009 Sets Category:2010 Sets